ESP's are used in wells to pump formation fluids, such as oil, up to the surface via production tubing. Generally a rig is required to install and retrieve an ESP and its components, such as a wet connector or electrical cables, down and out of the well. Once in place the ESP system controls the production of fluid to the surface.
It is desirable to install and remove the ESP and its components in a cost-effective, simplified, and environmentally friendly manner. However, the rig is a critical and expensive resource in subsea or remote applications. In addition, providing power and connection for the ESP's motor can be difficult.
A technique is thus needed to install and retrieve and ESP and its components that is feasible and cost-effective.